Eyes
by Heart of a Music Box
Summary: Mello muses about his favorite of his lover's features, and the time he almost lost them.


Mello liked just about every part of Matt's body. He liked his hands, because they were soft, and could switch from gentleness to brutality in seconds. He liked his lips, because they tasted delicious and were softer than his hands. He liked his body, because it was the epitome of sexy, even with the seven bullet hole scars in his torso. He liked his hair, because it was a very sensual shade of scarlet that could turn him on just by looking at it. He liked his legs, because though they seemed to be equal to bamboo stalks, they were actually very strong, and could deliver seriously painful kicks, as well as wrap themselves around him tightly.

But the thing that Mello liked most about his gamer boyfriend was his eyes. Matt's eyes were a deep, shining emerald color. They were shaped perfectly, like almonds, and weren't too large, like a deer in headlights, or too small. They were exactly the right size. His lashes were long, but not enough to be a girl's. Miraculously, none of them ever stuck to his eyelids. They all stood out proud and strong. Matt's eyes also sustained small lavender bags underneath, from many sleepless nights on the monitering job. Even these just made him more appealing.

But what attracted Mello to Matt's eyes was more than just the physical appearence of the eyes. It was also the emotions that the green gems produced and displayed.

He loved it when Matt concentrated, because the emerald depths showed determination and focus, like nothing would ever stop him. He loved it even more when Matt was angry. Protectiveness, strength, and calculating were all aparent when he faced down an enemy, either on a 3-D game or a real person. What he loved even more than either of those was the way the lightened, and became warm and tender. This was either when Matt was laughing, or sharing a chaste kiss, or just a tender, huggy moment with Mello.

However, Mello's favorite scenario with Matt's eyes was when they were above his own. Lashes dripping with sweat, a small smile reaching both of them. The gaze heated, full of passion and love. Like nothing on earth could tear it away.

Just the sight of Matt's eyes gave Mello the feeling of completion, like Near and Kira and the mafia didn't matter. Like he had everything he needed and had done everything he had to do already.

Eventually, he'd break away, sourly remembering all the hard things he'd have to accomplish.

Beat Near.

Catch Kira.

Avenge L.

Escape the mafia.

But all he wanted to do was be with Matt, and look into his eyes. The eyes made him happy every time he saw them. They erased his anxiety. They calmed the turbulent storm in his heart.

In fact, there were only two times when Mello didn't want to see Matt's eyes.

The first was when Matt was in pain. Those perfect emerald jewels shouldn't be squinted in pain. Ever. Whether the pain was physical or emotional, it shouldn't be there.

The second was accusation. When Mello knew he'd done something to hurt his lover, he found himself unable to look into his eyes, for he was sure he'd throw his body out the window from the guilt wave.

But those times were rare. Mello hadn't wanted the comfort he'd found in Matt's eyes to be jeapordized. He needed it. It was like a drug to him, more so than all the rest of Matt.

He had sworn to himself that he'd never lose it.

And then he almost did.

The last three times he saw Matt's eyes that night were the hardest in his life. As Matt prepared to exit the apartment, he and Mello crossed gazes, and Mello saw uncertainty and fear he'd never seen in those jewels before. Matt had been absolutly terrified. Before Mello could say anything, he'd left.

The second time he'd seen them was from a distance. He'd stood at the end of the street, his own eyes wide as he focused on the nightmare before him.

Matt's beautiful emerald eyes widened as the bullets struck him full in the chest and stomach. An array of emotion flew across them. Pain. Fear. Despair. Guilt.

And then he'd fallen. Fallen down and hit his car.

Mello had rushed through the crowd toward him, fearing that this time it really was the end.

The third time he saw Matt's eyes that night was truely the hardest moment in his life. Matt's eyes displayed pure agony, which matched his clenched teeth and ragged breathing exeptionally. His eyes were glazing over, like he couldn't see anything anymore. Like he was already gone.

Mello had flown into hysterics, screaming and crying and begging Matt not to leave him. He held him impossibly close, soaking his own clothes with blood. Matt seemed beyond help.

Until the ambulance arrived.

For once, Mello was grateful that Near existed.

Near's own team of surgeons worked on Matt 24-7, keeping him alive and monitered. In total, he stayed in a coma for eight months, and then finally opened his eyes. Mello was there when he did.

And the moment he saw those shining emeralds again, he knew his life was worthwhile.


End file.
